steven_universefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Do It for Her
"Do It for Her" là bài hát trong tập phim "Sworn to the Sword". Bài hát được trình bày bởi người lồng tiếng của Connie Maheswaran (Grace Rolek) và Pearl (Deedee Magno-Hall). Thông tin bài hát * Nhạc và lời: Rebecca Sugar * Người thể hiện: Deedee Magno-Hall và Grace Rolek * Biên soạn và piano: Aivi & Surasshu * Violin và viola: Jeff Ball Nội dung Bài hát nói về quá trình Pearl dạy đấu kiếm cho Connie, đồng thời thể hiện sự tận tâm của Pearl đối với Rose Quartz và cô cũng gây dựng sự tận tâm này trong Connie đối với Steven (làm Steven cảm thấy không thoải mái) trong quá trình dạy kiếm. Lời bài hát Pearl: All right. Everything begins with your stance. Remember: You do it for him And you would do it again You do it for her, that is to say You'll do it for him. Keep your stance wide, Keep your body lowered, As you're moving forward Balance is the key Right foot; left foot, Now go even faster And as you're moving backwards Keep your eyes on me. Connie Keep my stance wide, (Good) Keep my body lowered, (Right) As I'm moving forward (Concentrate!) Pearl Don't you want him to live!? Connie Right foot; left foot Pearl Yes, but put your whole body into it! Everything you have, everything you are You've got to give– On the battlefield When everything is chaos, And you have nothing but the way you feel, your strategy and a sword; You just think about the life you'll have together after the war! And then you do it for her, That's how you know you can win, You do it for her, that is to say You'll do it for him. Deep down you know You weren't built for fighting, But that doesn't mean You're not prepared to try. What they don't know Is your real advantage, When you live for someone You're prepared to die. Connie Deep down I know That I'm just a human (True) Connie But I know that I can draw my sword and fight (But you know that you can draw your sword and fight) With my short existence, (Good) I can make a difference, (Yes, excellent!) I can be there for him I can be his knight I can do it for him, hai You'd do it for her Pearl Okay, now do that again (Yes, ma'am.) You do it for her, and now you say: Connie I'll do it for him. Bản dịch Việt ngữ Pearl: Được rồi. Mọi thứ bắt đầu bằng thế đứng của em. Hãy nhớ rằng: Em làm điều này vì cậu ấy Và em làm lại lần nữa Em làm điều này vì cô ấy, cũng có nghĩa là Em làm vì cậu ấy. Đứng rộng chân ra, Giữ người thấp xuống, Khi em tiến lên phía trước Thăng bằng chính là chìa khóa Chân phải; chân trái, Giờ thì làm nhanh hơn Và khi em lùi về phía sau Vẫn dõi mắt theo chị. Connie Đứng rộng chân ra, (Tốt) Giữ người thấp xuống, (Đúng rồi) Khi mình tiến lên phía trước(Tập trung vào!) Pearl Em không muốn cậu ấy sống sao!? Connie Chân phải; chân trái, Pearl Đúng vậy, nhưng đặt hết tâm huyết vào! Mọi thứ em có, Em phải cho đi– Trên mặt trận chiến trường Khi mọi thứ trở nên hỗn loạn, Và em chẳng có gì ngoài cảm nhận, chiến thuật và một thanh gươm; Em chỉ nghĩ về cuộc sống các em sẽ có cùng nhau sau chiến tranh! Và rồi em làm vì cô ấy, Đó là cách em biết mình có thể thắng, Em làm điều này vì cô ấy, cũng có nghĩa là Em làm vì cậu ấy. Trong thâm tâm em biết rằng Em không sinh ra để đấu tranh, Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa rằng Em không sẵn sàng để trải nghiệm. Điều kẻ thù không biết Đó là lợi thế của em, Khi em sống vì một người Em sẵn sàng hi sinh. Connie Trong thâm tâm em biết Rằng em chỉ là một con người (Đúng vậy) Connie Nhưng em biết mình có thể rút kiếm và chiến đấu (Nhưng em biết em có thể rút kiếm và chiến đấu) Với sự tồn tại ngắn ngủi của mình, (Tốt) Em có thể tạo nên sự khác biệt, (Được, tốt lắm!) Em có thể ở đó vì cậu ấy Em có thể trở thành hiệp sĩ của cậu ấy Em có thể làm vì cậu ấy, hai Bạn làm vì cô ấy Pearl Được rồi, giờ thì làm lại lần nữa (Vâng ạ.) Em làm điều này vì cô ấy, và giờ em nói: Connie Em làm vì cậu ấy. Video Thể loại:Âm nhạc Thể loại:Bài hát